The present invention relates to a disconnect (break) contact arrangement for switchgear movably arranged at guides, wherein the switchgear comprises rigid conductor sections as connecting members and the guides comprise disconnect contact blocks fastened to insulating holders with limited mobility as counterpieces for the conductor sections.
A disconnect contact arrangement of this type has become known, for instance, from U.S. Pat. No. 2,128,149 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,348. The insulating holders and the disconnect contact blocks in that patent are parts which are individually fitted for a given type of switchgear. It is therefore necessary to keep in stock for switchgear with different current-carrying capacity and different dimensions, a disconnect contact arrangement designed accordingly so that several completely different disconnect contact arrangements are required for a switch series.